1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing medical information, from a medical information providing apparatus to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computed tomography (CT) system captures a plurality of X-ray images while the CT system rotates around one or more axes with respect to an object, and then synthesizes the plurality of X-ray images. Since the CT system is capable of providing a cross-sectional image of the object, the CT system may express an inner structure of the object without an overlap therebetween, compared to a general X-ray capturing apparatus, so that the CT system is widely used.
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system involves imaging information that is obtained by exposing nuclei to a magnetic field and then resonating the nuclei. The MRI apparatus is advantageous in that it is noninvasive, exhibits an excellent tissue contrast, compared to a CT apparatus, and does not generate artifacts due to bone tissue. Also, since the MRI apparatus can capture various cross-sectional images in predetermined directions without moving an object, the MRI apparatus may be widely used with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
In regard to a CT or an MRI system, a console room in which an operator or a user is positioned is shielded from an examination room in which an object is positioned for imaging. A plurality of display devices and user interface devices are positioned in the console room to diagnose the object.
It may be difficult for the operator to efficiently use a space in the console room and may be cumbersome to operate a plurality of display devices and user interface devices, which may result in the increased costs and decreased throughput of the medical system. Also, if an operator's focus is disrupted, the medical examination may be inaccurately performed.
In detail, if an operator's view of the object through the window is obscured (for example by the presence of a monitor, other display device or paperwork on the operator's desk) or if the operator's attention is drawn to diagnostic information shown on one or more display devices in front of or near the operator, there is a risk that the operator's observation of the object in the shield room through the window of the console room may become careless.